legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P10/Transcript
(Erin is seen sleeping in another room of the nest) Erin: *Light snoring*..... (A couple of spiders appear and start to crawl on her) Erin: *Giggle* N-No.... (The door creaks open as Slimer pokes her head in. She watches Erin giggle in her sleep confused) Slimer: ??.... Erin: *Giggles* No stop....Seriously... (Erin then wakes up and looks at the spiders) Erin:....... (Instead of screaming, Erin just lies her head on the floor) Erin: *Sigh* I can't get any sleep in this place... (Erin just brushes the spiders off and gets up) Erin: I've been here for days and I've only gotten MAYBE an hour or 2 of sleep... (Slimer continues watching) Erin: Hopefully Jack and the others find me soon. I don't know how much more of this I can- Slimer: Erin....? Erin: !! (Erin turns in surprise) Erin: S-S-Slimer! H-Hey.. Slimer: You....okay? Erin: Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? Slimer: You were laughing over something. Erin: *Sighs* Stupid spiders were tickling me.... Slimer: Oh Erin you shouldn't say that about the Queen's babies. Erin: I know. It's just annoying when they do it... Slimer: Aww I think you need a hug! Erin: No Slimer… I don't want a hug… Slimer: Aww come on bestie! (Slimer enters the room and hugs Erin) Slimer: Let's hug it out! Erin: *Groans* Slimer… Slimer: Oh guess what? I heard the Queen say you're almost ready! Erin: Almost ready? For what? Slimer: To join us officially of course! Erin: W-What?? Slimer: Yeah! You get to be one of us! Erin: *Thinking* Shit! The Queen has been weakening me with that damn venom, lack of sleep, and that kiss! If she does anything else, I might not be able to resist anymore! Slimer: Oh I'm so excited! Since Cackle and Ammo are gone, we need a new friend! Erin: Wait what? Slimer: Oh you didn't hear? Erin: N-No, what happened? Slimer: That light demon got to them both... Erin: *Thinking* Blake! So he's got some captains! Yes! They're coming!! Slimer: Its sad to lose them... Erin: Y-Yeah.. Sad. Slimer: But it'll be okay! Cause I still got Batty! And we'll both have you soon! Erin: Uhh, y-yeah! Slimer: *Giggles* (Erin smiles before she feels something crawling up her back) Erin: Huh?? (Erin looks to find a baby spider on her back) Erin: *Sigh* (Erin grabs the baby spider and puts it on the wall. It crawls off) Erin: Go on kiddo. Slimer: Huh. Erin: What? Slimer: You didn't freak out. Erin: Slimer, I'm way too tired for that stuff. Slimer: Oh. Erin: Yeah... I just wanna sleep but these spiders make it impossible to. Slimer: Hey I know what'll cheer you up! Spending time with your besties before the Queen calls for you! Erin: Slimer no. I just wanna get some good rest. Slimer: Well you know you're not gonna rest with all the babies tickling you while you do it! Erin: Yeah but- Slimer: Come on! We'll have so much fun! (Erin groans as Slimer grabs her hand and drags her out. Meanwhile in the throne room, the Queen is seen looking over some various liquids that contain venoms) Queen: All right. Her will should now be weak enough that this should work. (Queen picks up the bottle) Queen: I just gotta get her to drink it. And once she does, she'll be all mine. (Queen smiles as the scene goes back to Erin and Slimer who have now joined Batty) Slimer: So Besties! What are we gonna do today? Batty: Hmm, I don't know. Slimer: What do you wanna do Erin? Erin:....Sleep. Batty: Come on Erin, you can't sleep right now. Its a big day. Erin: I don't care.... Tried. Wanna go to bed... Slimer: Aww. I think Bestie needs her belly rubbed. You know how much she likes that. Batty: Yeah, I think she does. Erin: N-No guys... Slimer: Here come the belly rubs! (Despite her protests, Slimer and Batty start to rub Erin's stomach) Erin: *Growls* Slimer: There you go miss grumpy. Batty: I see why the Queen likes these abs so much. Slimer: I know! They're so fun to poke! Erin:...... Batty: You feeling any better Erin? (Erin looks with a tired expression) Erin: Need.....sleep.... Batty: Man you REALLY are out of it today. Slimer: Only thing I can think of that would make her feel better if spending time with the Queen, but she's not ready for her yet. Prince: *Voice* Well look what's going on here. (The 3 girls see Prince and Fangs arrive) Batty: Hello Prince and Fangs. How are you today? Prince: Good good. Fangs: We're feeling amazing guys! Slimer: Awesome! Erin: Sleep.... Fangs: Hm? Erin:.... Slimer: Oh, Erin's just a little sleepy is all. Prince: Oh is the Spider Hater tired? Erin: I am....not a Spider....Hater.... Prince: I wouldn't be so sure. Erin: I- Fangs: Aww big bro, you're being too mean! She doesn't hate us! Prince: Bro you haven't seen her. She does hate us. Batty: Untrue. She and Queen are getting along great. Slimer: That's right. Plus, she's more fun when she's not a tired like grumpy grump. Prince: Why do you like this girl so much?? Slimer: She's funny! Batty: She makes a lot of weird noises. Erin: *Thinking* No I don't. Prince: I say its better we just eat her. Fitting fate for a racist spider hater Erin: Hey... I-I am not racist, y-you don't know me...! Prince: Hmph, speak clearly you hater. Erin: *Curls fist*..... Slimer: A-Alright Prince, let's take it easy! Erin: I-If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass.... Prince: Is that so? (Prince then walks up to Erin) Batty: Prince what are you- (Princes pushes Erin to the ground) Erin: Gnn...! Slimer: *Gasp* PRINCE! Fangs: Jeez bro! Prince: Come on then. Fight me. (Erin however doesn't move) Batty: Erin? Erin: *Light snoring* Slimer: She...She fell asleep! Erin: *Light snoring* Fluffy..... Slimer: *Shakes Erin's shoulder* Erin? Batty: Erin you okay? Prince: I-I don't know how to respond to this. ???: Hello everyone. (Everyone turns to see the Queen who is holding a glass of liquid) Prince: Mother. Fangs: Mommy! Slimer: Hello Queen! Queen: *Looks down* Oh. Someone's having a good time. (Everyone looks back at Erin) Prince: Lack of sleep seem to finally get for her. Queen: Well cute as she looks, she can't sleep yet. *Shakes Erin* Erin dear. Wake up. Erin: *Small groan* Five more minutes..... Queen: *Shakes again* Erin. Erin: *Light snoring* Fangs: *Shrugs* Queen: *Sigh* Hold on. (Queen opens her hand, revealing a few baby spiders) Queen: This'll wake her up. (The Baby spiders go on and crawl around her) Erin:.... Nnnnnnnn… Not again..... Queen:.... Prince: Wake up hater. (Erin groans loudly as she slowly stands back. She brushes the spiders off. She looks at Queen) Erin:..... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat….? Queen: My you're cranky today. Erin: I haven't had a decent night's sleep in days.... Prince: Awww. Queen: Have my babies been giving you a bad time again? Erin: What do you think....? Queen: Well I'm sorry. I don't mean for you to be so tired on the big day. Erin: Yeah right.... Queen: Well here. This should help you. (Queen hands Erin the glass of liquid) Erin:... What's this...? Queen: Just a little drink is all. Erin:....A drink...? Queen: Yep. And I promise, after you drink it, you'll feel so much better. *Thinking* And be mine at last. Erin:....... I shouldn't.... But I don't care.... I am so tired.... (Erin slowly raises the glass. The Queen smiles as she does this. All the Targhuls watch with interest. The Glass is about to reach Erin's lips...... Meanwhile back at the Defenders base) Alex: Alright, everyone know the plan? Jordan: Yeah. Jack: Take Blake's Captains and Risky's crew and burn down the nest, right? Shantae: That's the plan. And I can get Bolo and Sky to help us out as well. Spot: Man having Risky's crew on our side saved us time. Craig: I'm glad I could convince her to help us. Miles: Yeah. Blake H: Remember though, we can't kill the leaders inside. I'll need them to set up a good foothold here. Jack: And I need to go save Erin. Rose: Me to! Grey: Me three! Jordan: Me four! Alex: So while the others hold off the enemy, we'll go in and save Erin. Blake H: Alright. Miles: Well, let's get started guys. Alex: Okay! Jack: Let's go! (The heroes all nod and run off to start the attack. The scene then cuts back to Erin who's about to drink the liquid) Queen: *Whisper* Come on, come on! (Erin's about to drink the fluid before she puts the glass down) Erin: Now h-hold on a minute.... Queen: Hmm? Slimer: What's wrong Erin? Erin: H-How do I know this isn't some....t-trick...? Queen: What? Now why would I trick you? Erin: Y-You inject me with your d-damn venom, you keep me awake, and you keep scaring me. N-Now y-you offer m-me a drink? W-What is your g-game? Queen: There is no game Erin. Erin: Y-Yeah, right... (Erin's eyes begin to close) Fangs: Erin? Erin: H-H-How.....do I.....believe..... Queen: Erin, you okay? (Erin yawns before she lies down on the ground and falls asleep) Queen:..... Erin: *Light snoring*.... Slimer: She fell asleep again. Batty: She really IS tired. Queen: *Shakes Erin* Erin. Erin wake up. You need to drink. Erin: *Light snoring* Queen: *Frustrated sigh* Erin, wake. Up. Fangs: Mommy, she needs to sleep. Queen: She. Needs. To. Drink. Slimer: My queen are you all right? Queen: Erin! Wake up now! I am not kidding! Erin: Fluffy.... Queen: Who the hell is Fluffy!? Erin: *Giggle* Soft.... Queen: *Growls* Fangs: Mommy, it's okay. Slimer: Just let her sleep a bit. Queen: She CANNOT sleep right now! She's in the perfect position to be ours! She needs to drink now or- (Suddenly a Grimm Targhul comes in) ???: My queen! Batty: Hm? Queen: *Growls* Now what?! ???: My queen, you need to see this! We got- Jack: *Voice* HEY!! GET OUT HERE YOU GODDAMN EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!!!! Queen:..... Slimer: W-What was that? Queen:... The Light Demon... He's here... (Outside the nest, an army of Tinkerbats, holding various swords or pistols, some even in steam powered machines are seen outside the nest) Jack: I'm not gonna ask again! Give me back my girlfriend before I burn down your entire nest! Miles: Jeez... Kyle: He's pissed. Bolo: Well, these guys DID take his girl. I'd understand there. (Blake Hendricks is seen stepping up to the front of the army. Next to him are Risky and Jack) Risky: So. We doing this or what? Jack: Come on let's just finish this already! Blake H: Hold on guys, let me handle this. Jack: But- Blake H: Jack. Let me do this. Jack:.....Fine. (Blake nods and walks up) Blake H: Listen, I don't wish to harm anyone inside this nest! I just want to help you guys give up the darkness that's inside your bodies! (No response) Blake H: But if you choose to fight back, I can't be held responsible for the damage that may come to your nest or inhabitants! (Inside the nest, the group seems to have various reactions) Slimer: I-Its the light Demon!! Batty: W-What do we do!? Prince: We fight of course. Fangs: Yeah! Let's kill us a demon! Queen:... Slimer, Batty. Batty: Y-Yes?! Queen: Take Erin into a room and hide her. Then go prepare for battle. SLimer: Y-Yes ma'ma. (The two leave with Erin) Queen: I'll head up to the balcony and deliver my response. Prince: *Nods* Queen: I'm counting you two. And please. Stay safe. I don't want to lose my precious boys. Fangs: We'll be okay mommy! Promise! Prince: We'll defend the nest and beat these invaders. Queen: Good. *Strokes they're cheeks with her front legs* Love you. Fangs and Princes: Love you too. (The two run off as Queen goes up the balcony) Blake H: Respond now or face the consequences! (No response) Blake H:.... Jack: Fuck this! I'm gonna- Blake H: Jack just wait! Jack; No! I need to help Erin! Risky: This is waste of time. Let's just attack now. (Before Blake could reply he looks up to see the Queen step out onto the balcony of her castle) Queen: Light Demon! You've got A LOT of nerve coming in here and making demands of us after all you have done! You've ruined our people, spread a plague among us, and turned us against one another! But today, here in my castle, you and your army of traitors fall! Today Grimoire will have the victory he longs for! And your terror will at last end before our might! Risky:..... Jack: Guess that's a no. Blake H: Then you all leave me no choice! Risky! Risky: Right! Get ready men! (The Tinkerbats all start arming they're weapons the steam machines get ready to move. Blake raises his glowing arm, creates a blade of light) Blake H: CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!!! (The army charges in) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts